


The Right Foundation (and Some Eyeliner)

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Makeup Artist Castiel, Making Out, Requited Love, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is out and proud and Dean <em>is not jealous</em> of all those guys constantly at his house. When Castiel leaves for college, that's the end of their relationship. However, some years later while at the mall, Dean finds out Castiel is doing makeup for free. He volunteers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Foundation (and Some Eyeliner)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Cas lives across the street from Dean, and there’s always something going on there, always some guy over there.

Dean’s not jealous, hell no he’s not, because there’s a girl over at his place almost every night, too.

They are best friends, however, despite Cas being out and proud and Dean being straight -- or so he says.

Cas needs Dean, the quarterback on the football team, not only for his protection from bullies, but for some entertainment as well.

Castiel doesn’t understand half of the jokes, but Dean is nice to be around. He’s not mean about anything, and he talks to Castiel about everything but being gay, and Cas is thankful because it seems like the entire damn school talks about just that.

When their senior year rolls around, Dean stays in Kansas. He planned on dropping out of high school junior year, but with Cas’ help he finished and enrolled in the local community college.

Only three courses, but he’ll take what he can get without getting frustrated. It’s a blessing to not be taking six classes and playing a sport. 

Cas leaves for Massachusetts, too smart for his own good, and too intelligent for little ol’ Kansas.

Dean doesn’t say goodbye, just sulks in his room and watches Castiel’s car, packed full with his things, pull out of the driveway and take off towards the highway.

Three years into college and Castiel hasn’t called, hasn’t written, not even freakin’ emailed for god’s sake.

Dean forces himself to forget about his cru--friend, and takes a week off to see Sammy in California.

School is out for spring break, so he drives cross-country. He hasn’t seen Sammy in a year at least, and his brother called a few days earlier begging him to come down and not spend the week locked up at home like usual.

The drive is long, he’s not used to sitting for this long, and it’s been six hours since he’s stopped.

He arrives two days later and Sam envelops him in a big hug. He tugs Dean immediately into another car and they’re off to some mall.

“If you’ve never had a California corn dog and root beer, you haven’t lived. Come on, let’s walk through Nordstrom, the food is right on the other side.”

“Oh come on, this place is so fancy and I’m dressed like a lumberjack. Can’t we go through like, Sears or something?”

“No, come on, it’s like a two minute walk, you can do it.”

Dean rolls his eyes.

They peak around for a little bit, but everything is so damn expensive.

“Ladies and gentlemen, there is a special announcement about our makeup department. If you want your makeup done free, head there now!” The voice echoes throughout the store, and women and men alike rush to the counters.

“Sammy, do you need some lipstick?” Dean asks, and Sam rolls his eyes.

“No, but I think you may want to see who’s doing makeup, though.”

“Why?” Dean’s brow furrows.

“Look.” Sam points to some guy giving a speech to a group of women who are gathered around him like he’s telling stories from the bible.

He’s tall, well built, and the shirt and pants hug him in all the right places.

His hair is tousled, whether on purpose or not Dean isn’t sure, but it looks good.

Really good.

“Who is that?” Dean asks, and Sam scoffs.

“You really don’t know?”

“No, why would I -- holy shit.”

“Ding, ding, ding, there it is. Dean and Castiel, long lost lovers reuniting!”

“Shut up for a second, would you?”

Sam holds his hands up and continues looking at phone cases.

Dean walks over and parades the edge of the group just close enough to hear what Cas is saying.

“Do I have a volunteer to have their makeup done? I will be demonstrating things straight from Vogue, my friends.”

A little girl stands up, raising her hand, but her mom pulls her back.

Dean clears his throat.

“Uh, I do.”

“Great, there we have -- Dean? Is that really you?” Cas’ voice has gotten deeper over the years.

Dean grins, throwing out some charm even though his heart is beating so fast he’s pretty sure he’s about to go into cardiac arrest.

“Yeah, so, makeup?”

The group gathered around has dispersed, looking to see other artists or looking at the scarves hanging on a rack nearby.

Dean sits down in a chair that resembles a directors, and Cas walks away to get brushes and different colors.

Another artist and him are pointing at Dean, discussing shades of lipstick and other things, and he flushes bright red.

_What the fuck did he just walk into?_

Cas comes back with his arms full of things, powder settling on the v of his shirt, and Dean reaches to brush it off.

Where Dean’s hand meets Castiel’s skin, it turns red, and reaches all the way to the tips of his ears.

Cas clears his throat.

“So, what are you doing in California? I thought you stayed in Kansas.”

“I am living in Kansas, actually. Still stuck in same old Lawrence. I came to Cali to spend spring break with Sam. I just got here, actually, but he dragged me to the mall.”

“I’m glad he did.”

It’s awkward silence after that.

“So where did you go? I thought you went north.”

“I did for a while, but it’s just not me, you know? There’s such a vibrant community up here in California, and I have an amazing job doing what I love without being judged for it. Massachusetts and MIT just weren’t for me.”

“Neither was Kansas, right?”

Cas hums as he brushes stuff on Dean’s face. It’s cold and wet, a color similar to his own, and it tickles.

Dean flinches and moves out of the way of the brush. Cas huffs a frustrated sigh.

“You know, I know you’re all straight and you put up that macho façade, but I can’t get anything done with you squirming the whole time.” Cas says, and Dean flushes.

“Sorry.”

Cas continues one, picking up container after container of different things. Some of them are powders, some of them are liquids, and most of them are something in between.

Cas doesn’t let him see the colors, he only just feels what they are as they’re applied.

Up close, Dean really gets to admire the whole makeup artist get-up.

Castiel has gained a lot of muscle, and he smells nice, not like a flower, but like he got out of the shower and put on expensive cologne.

Dean inhales subtly, trying to pick up more on what Castiel smells exactly like.

His shirt is almost see-through it’s so thin, either that, or it’s two sizes too small and he just has thick abs to stretch it out even more.

Whatever it is, Dean can see spiralling black print tattooed all over Castiel.

His pants are secured by a black leather belt, and they are also a little too small. When he turns around, Dean gets a nice look at his ass . . .

“Are you checking me out, Dean Winchester? I’m almost flattered.”

Yet again, Dean turns scarlet, his cheeks burning.

He’s speechless, and just lets Castiel continue on with what he’s doing.

Dean sees Sam briefly, a thumbs up from him before he leaves the store to get something else.

Dean’s glad that Sam isn’t there to pester them any longer.

“I thought about calling you, but I knew we both changed so much it would be weird to meet again.”

“No, it would never have been weird to meet you again, Cas. I missed my best friend.”

Cas snorts.

“When did you get all soft and cuddly?” Dean makes an indignant noise when Cas starts literally drawing on him with some fancy looking pen.

“You’re not making me look like a freakin’ clown are you?” Dean asks.

“Please, I have this job for a reason. Believe it or not, I’m actually good at what I do, trust me.”

It takes another twenty minutes before they are done. It’s nearing nighttime, and they’ve been bantering back and forth like no time has passed, like it’s high school all over again.

“Okay, you’re done. Do you want to see it, or . . .” Cas pauses as he holds the mirror half towards Dean’s face and half away.

“Lemme see.”

Dean holds his breath and lets it out when he finds out what Castiel has done.

It doesn’t look like he’s wearing any makeup, but he looks good. Really good. His eyes seem greener, brighter, bigger, and the bags and wrinkles have all but disappeared from existence. His lips seem impossibly fuller and his cheeks look sharp, his jawline highlighted.

“What did you do?”

Cas’ shoulders slump.

“Do you not like it?”

“I love it, I just . . . what did you do? I look so different -- in a good way.”

Castiel perks up.

“Well, I covered up everything in foundation and a matte powder, and then I brought this neutral eyeshadow color in to highlight your eyes, and then I brushed this into your waterline --” Cas holds up some weird thing that Dean is glad he didn't see, his eyes closed when Cas applied it, or it would have been a resounding hell no.

“Yeah, I have no idea what any of that means.”

Castiel laughs, and it’s a rare full bellied thing.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I want to pay for this, I don’t care if it was free, it’s too good to go unpaid.”

“I have an idea.”

Dean tries to remember if he’s ever made out with someone in a mall janitor’s closet, but he can’t really think straight with Cas’ hands wandering to places they shouldn’t.

Dean fingers wiggle under the hem of Cas’ shirt, warm hands finding equally warm skin. He traces hips, ribs, nipples, lines of ink as Cas licks into his mouth.

“I’ve always loved you.” Cas says as Dean breaks away to breathe, and Dean freezes before biting Cas’ collarbones and kissing down the exposed skin of his chest that his shirt leaves.

“Why did you leave? Why didn’t you say anything?” Dean says it without malice, quietly against Cas’ heated skin.

“I didn’t think you felt the same and then you never said goodbye. I waited for you. I just couldn’t wait forever.”

“I’m glad things worked out.”

“Me too.”

When they walk out of the closet hand in hand, finding Sam running around every store in the mall looking for them, Sam rolls his eyes.

“About damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
